Bright Eyes
by Dark Fox
Summary: No summary available. Anyway, R&R but no flames. Sorato.


                               **_Bright Eyes_**

                                                                    BY: Dark Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and I don't own the song "Bright Eyes" it belongs to Mike Batt. 

Sora: *Sniffs* Dark Fox wrote a sad fic! 

Dark Fox: Clasps a hand over Sora's mouth. Heh heh, don't listen to her; she wants to ruin it for you. Just read the fic! This is for Yama's Bi-atch's contest. By the way, this takes place in 01.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora woke up to the sound of angry shouts. Her eyes fluttered open to see Tai and Yamato fist fighting, and yelling. It was another typical day. Or so she thought. This fistfight was more dangerous. She looked closer and realized Tai was hitting Yamato, and Yamato was trying to block the hits. 

"Tai, what are you doing? Stop it!" Mimi yelled running over pulling on Tai's sleeve frantically trying to get him to stop. But her efforts were to no avail. 

Sora stood up, fire blazing in her eyes. Tai had gone too far this time, too far for comfort. She strode over to where they were fighting and stepped protectively in front of Yamato. Tai pulled his fist back, aiming over her shoulder to hit Yamato in the face. Her hand came up, covering his fist, and shoved it back as hard as she could. Tai cried out in pain. 

"Don't ever touch Yamato again," she stated in a stern voice.

Tai whimpered a reply, "Yes Sora."

A hand rested on her shoulder. She turned around to see a stunned Yamato. There was a strange look in his eyes.

"Sora… why did you… stop Tai?" He asked slowly.

"Because... I didn't want him to hurt you," she whispered lightly, her eyes dropping to look at her shoes.

She felt a slender finger lift her chin. His eyes were now level with hers. Yamato closed his eyes and quickly pecked her lightly on the lips. A wave of shock ran through her and her eyes widened.

He pulled back from her, the realization of what he had done now becoming evident. "I'm sorry I…" his voice cracked as he squeaked out the words. What had he done? He kissed her. She'd never forgive him.

"Yamato-," she started, but he turned away from her and ran swiftly into the forest. _I love you._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He ran, ignoring the branches that whipped at his face. Why had he been so stupid? Tears streamed down his face. He had left so suddenly he didn't bring Gabumon with him. No one would notice he was gone anyway. None of them cared about him. He had no reason to go back. There was no point now, because Sora hates him. Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, he didn't see the tree in front of him. **_Crash! He hit the tree and slumped to the ground, unconscious._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora sat, her back against a tree, crying violently. _I love you Yamato… please come back. Please be all right. Mimi sat at her side patting her back gently, trying to comfort her._

Tai sat in the same position he had been in on the ground when Yamato had run off. _Oh man this is my fault!_

"Sora it's okay. Yamato's a big boy, and he can take care of himself," T.K. said hugging the older girl gently. Sora pulled T.K. against herself, hugging him tightly. "Yamato will be alright," T.K. said again, hugging Sora back, trying to help comfort her.

"Look Sora… I'm sorry ok?" Tai said softly.

"Shut up you f***ing bastard!!!!!" Sora yelled.

Taichi flinched. _How do girls do that? They can make you feel small and worthless. The thing is, none of this would have happened if it weren't for me._

Koushiro walked over to Sora and knelt down beside her. "Sora, don't worry, Yamato will come back. He did come back that other time when he left and he'll come back this time."

"Thanks Izzy," Sora said softly.

Before long the whole group of DD's, except Tai, were sitting by her trying to convince her Yamato was all right.

But he wasn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato stood up shakily. His knees wobbled slightly. One of his hands traveled up to the bump on his forehead. He cursed softly. 

Stumbling through the forest, Yamato made his way to an unknown destination.  He couldn't help thinking of Sora. What if she wasn't angry with him? She would be worried sick. No, she hates him, and she wouldn't care. 

But she did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora cried silently, hugging her bird-like digimon tightly as she flew through the air. As much as the others had tried they couldn't make Sora feel better. So now, in the middle of the night, Sora was flying around looking for him. She had to find him before something bad happened to him. He was all alone, and defenseless. 

"We'll find him Sora."

"I hope you're right Birdramon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato began to feel tired. It was late and he had been walking for what seemed to be forever. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was, but he decided to ignore it.

It became hard to see where he was going. His whole world around him melted and he seemed to be walking through a maze of empty darkness. _Oh Sora I wish you were here._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I've got you just where I want you Digidestined Yamato. There will be no escape for you. First I will destroy the child of Friendship, then the rest of those no good Digidestined children. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!! Say goodbye Yamato…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bright light appeared in front of Yamato. It surged around him and caused him great pain. Then he heard it. "_HELL STRIKE!!!!!!!!"_

He collapsed to the ground. His eyes shut, momentarily, then opened again, just before he began to fall into a violent coughing fit. _Help me Sora… I need you…_

_"You will endure great pain, and suffering. You will have exactly 30 minutes to live. If not cured by then you will die. Have fun in living hell!!!" The same voice said__.                                                                                                                           _
    
    _Is it a kind of dream,_
    
    _Floating out on the tide,_
    
    _Following the river of death downstream?_
    
    _Oh, is it a dream?_
    
    _There's a fog along the horizon,_
    
    _A strange glow in the sky,_
    
    _And nobody seems to know where you go,_
    
    _And what does it mean?_
    
    _Oh, is it a dream?_
    
    Sora flew faster now, feeling somehow Yamato was in danger. How much danger, she had no clue. The skies were pure black, but she saw a fait light flash, and someone yell "HELL STRIKE!!!!!" She knew that couldn't be good. It was a race for life now, a race for Yamato.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    Yamato coughed harder, his hands grasping his chest. His eyes were squeezed shut, hot tears running down his cheeks. Blood began to pour from his mouth, as his coughing grew worse. He hadn't much time left. Yamato regretted the way he had left. He would never see Sora again, and his last memory of her was he hating him. _I love you…_
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    _Bright eyes,_
    
    _Burning like fire._
    
    _Bright eyes,_
    
    _How can you close and fail?_
    
    _How can the light that burned so brightly_
    
    _Suddenly burn so pale?_
    
    _Bright eyes._
    
    She pressed Birdramon on faster, in hopes of finding Yamato in time. She was no expert on digimon attacks but she knew that 'Hell strike' meant death. She wouldn't let that happen.
    
    She seemed to sort of follow a shadow off to the distance, that seemed to lead her to Yamato.
    
    _Is it a kind of shadow,_
    
    _Reaching into the night,_
    
    _Wandering over the hills unseen,_
    
    _Or is it a dream?_
    
    _There's a high wind in the trees,_
    
    _A cold sound in the air,_
    
    _And nobody ever knows when you go,_
    
    _And where do you start,_
    
    _Oh, oh, into the dark._
    
    _I must find Yamato. Oh Yamato hold on… I love you…_
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    Yamato gasped for air, his coughs growing steadily worse. Blood now streamed down his chin, staining his shirt deep crimson. He fought to stay alive. He had to, for Sora. With that last thought of hope and determination, his eyes rolled back into their sockets and closed tightly. Yamato exhaled, and did not inhale.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    _Bright eyes,_
    
    _burning like fire._
    
    _Bright eyes,_
    
    _how can you close and fail?_
    
    _How can the light that burned so brightly_
    
    _Suddenly burn so pale?_
    
    _bright eyes._
    
    _Bright eyes,_
    
    _burning like fire._
    
    _Bright eyes,_
    
    _how can you close and fail?_
    
    _How can the light that burned so brightly_
    
    _Suddenly burn so pale?_
    
    _Bright eyes._
    
    Sora stopped Birdramon when she saw a figure lying on the ground in the distance. She hopped down and ran to the figure. It was Yamato. He wasn't breathing. _No! Oh please no!_
    
    She gently shook him. He didn't move. Tears began flowing from her eyes, rolling rapidly down her cheeks. She noticed the blood. It made her cry harder. 
    
    _How can a light that burned so brightly, _
    
    _Suddenly burn so pale?_
    
    _Bright eyes._
    
    Sora buried her face in Yamato's shirt and cried.
    
    The End.
    
    Dark Fox: Well that's it. That's all I wrote. Now, if I get enough NICE reviews I will write more. I hope you all liked it.
    
    Sora: *sobbing uncontrollably* poor Yamato… I love you Yamato!!!!
    
    Yamato: *Sits up from his position on the ground* Really?
    
    Sora: Yamato!!!!!!!!!!! Yes!!!!!!!!!
    
    Dark Fox: *scratches head nervously* um, you guys, that isn't supposed to happen.
    
    Sora and Yama: Oh…..

Sora and Yamato: Well Dark Fox doesn't own Digimon or "Bright Eyes."

Dark Fox: *Shoves Sora and Matt away* Okay bye everybody and don't forget, REVIEW!!!!

                                                            © Dark Fox

                                                         10/12/01 (December 10, 200l)


End file.
